The invention relates to an air injection bath for therapeutic use, of a kind such as to enable the user to be massaged by turbulence produced in a bath by an injection of air.
Air injection baths for the uses specified and having a tube whose base has air injection nozzles are known. Heated and ozonised air is injected by a turbine. The box in which these various devices are disposed is placed outside the safety perimeter of the bath and has electric and electronic controls receiving air pulses from either a mobile control grip or a stationary control panel. The grip or panel are disposed near the user to give him the facility of remote control, for instance, of air injection, air heating, ozone, the duration and speed of injection and stoppage. However, a disadvantage found is that the user must get out of the bath and go to the control box to adjust the air intake and more particularly the force of air injection or starting, stopping and heating of the injected air when these controls have to be carried out on a stationary panel disposed at a distance from the bath.
It is the object of this invention to obviate these disadvantages and the invention proposes an air injection bath of use for balneotherapy or thalassotherapy with an appreciable increase in user convenience by enabling the user to control various operations without leaving the bath, the means for adjusting and controlling the bath being readily fittable and readily accessible yet very effective and without any risk for the user and not running any risk of causing overflows.